scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries/Ahoy Archer!
Ahoy Archer! is the ninth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Coolsville Mysteries. Premise The Ahoy Archer haunts Fair Forest. Synopsis A woman is shooting a target with a bow and arrow. She hit's it with an arrow, and then she hears something. A man with a brown cloak that goes down to his feet, and he has a brown hood makes his face look like pure darkness. He says "I'm the Ahoy Archer, and you will leave Fair Forest!" He pulls out a bow and arrow, and shoots an arrow made of darkness at her. It hits her and she falls into a pool of pure darkness. Then it closes. The Ahoy Archer laughs and shoots a bow and arrow at the sky. Then he laughs evilly again. The gang is driving to Fair Forest. Velma can't wait to use her new bow and arrow. Scooby and Shaggy say they can't wait to eat food. They say they can't wait to eat sandwiches, cherries, burgers, turkey, rice, pancakes, ham, waffles, and popcorn. Velma tells them they can get all of that at Fair Cafe. Scooby and Shaggy lick their lips. Fred steers the van past a sign that says: Joe-Mo's Forest Shop. A man walks up to the Mystery Machine. He is Joe-Mo, and he wants the forest. The gang arrives at Fair Forest. They meet Jill Ou, a woman who is good at archery. She walks away. Suddenly, the Ahoy Archer appears. He says "I'm the Ahoy Archer, and you will leave Fair Forest!" He pulls out his bow and arrow and shoots an arrow at Daphne. The pool of darkness appears under her, and she falls down into it. The pool vanishes, and the Ahoy Archer laughs. The gang splits up and looks for Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for Daphne in Fair Cafe. They go into the kitchen and open the oven. Daphne is inside! Daphne says she fell into a trap door, and the archer carried her here. Shaggy picks up a card that says: I've almost got the forest. They go the show the clue to Fred and Velma. They find them, and show the clue. Velma says she solved the mystery and Fred says it's time to set a trap. Scooby and Shaggy will pretend to be archers. When the Ahoy Archer comes Scooby and Shaggy slam their bows on his head, making him fall over. Shaggy asks how bows will make the archer fall over, and Fred pulls out steel bows. Scooby and Shaggy are pretending to be archers. The Ahoy Archer comes and they are about to slam their bows on the monsters head, when his green hands break the steel bows. He chases them into the forest, when the Ahoy Archer hits a tree and falls over. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run over. The Ahoy Archer's mask is pulled off to reveal Jo-Mo! He wanted to get the forest. The episode ends with the gang eating pancakes. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Villains *Ahoy Archer Suspects *Joe-Mo *Jill Ou Culprits *Joe-Mo **Reason: To get the forest. Notes\trivia Locations *Fair Forest **Fair Cafe Quotes